


Waiting

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [6]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Norl as he confronts the open door.





	Waiting

 

 

Waiting all my life

And all those lives before

And now its finally happened

There is the open door

 

I knew that it would happen

Now or later still

My people had this promise

And now it is fulfilled

 

Now through the door we travel

A new world quietly waits

And we will live as promised

A life was once delayed

**Author's Note:**

> from the Seventh LIne
> 
> long gown & divine eyes of fire


End file.
